


IT Assistance

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [22]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Crack, Fandot Creativity, Gen, sweet glorious crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: Carolyn has an issue.Written for Fandot Creativity Night; prompts were computer simulation and/or bag.





	IT Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

"You rang, Carolyn? What's the matter?" Martin asked, rushing into the portacabin. 

Carolyn pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh, Martin, at last! It is, Arthur; I believe he is having some difficulties right now."

Carolyn gestured to a shiny, metallic blue computer to the right of her that served as the computer simulated, drink ordering system of GERT-I. It really didn't have a name, but Carolyn called it ARTHUR, or Airline's Regional Things of Hell and Us and Risk. The name wasn't important, so it was simply called Arthur without the proper capitalization thing that you do when it stands for something. "Bag...bag....bag....bag....bag....bag...bag....bag..." Arthur said, in a chipper, repetitive tone. 

"Oh dear. How long has i-erhm he been like this, Carolyn?"

"Ever since I asked it for a 3 lettered word starting with the letter 'b."

"Why on Earth did you ask Arthur that?"

"Well, I needed something to do while we're on this long cargo flight, so I figured I would do a crossword puzzle."

Martin sighed. "Hold on, let me go and grab Douglas."

Martin rushed out of the portacabin, and appeared with Douglas a few moments later, after telling him that this wasn't going to take long."

"Now, Carolyn, you know we can't be away from flying for terribly long."

"Right, I know that, Douglas, but, please, help him"

"Bag....bag....bag....bag....bag....bag..." Arthur continued in the same manner.

"Well, Carolyn, have you tried turning him off and then turning him back on again?"


End file.
